Stardust
by Cooper-Gwen
Summary: And beside a garden wall/When the stars were bright/You were in my arms/The nightingale tells its fairy tale/Of paradise where roses grew...  Indiana/Marion


Wrote this for one of my prompts at quill_it on Livejournal. Not happy with the ending, but overall I like it :) Please review, tell me what you think, etc. Title and summary are from the song 'Stardust'.

* * *

><p>Indy pulls at his collar self consciously, eyes darting around the room, taking in the men in tuxedos, and women in elaborate gowns, glasses of champagne held in their hands. Speaking of, he swipes a glass off of a tray one of the waiters was carrying through, taking a rather large gulp. He always had hated these affairs - well, he'd hated anything that required formal dress. Specifically, tuxedos. And the small talk associated with them.<p>

But Abner had insisted that he should come, that it was an opportunity to get to know some very important people that could get him to very important places someday. Indy had agreed, reluctantly, and pushed away the thought that it was only because Marion was going to be there that he was agreeing. His eyes swept the room again, looking for the familiar dark head, and bright blue eyes. He'd been here about twenty minutes now, and there was no sign of her. She _did _say she was coming, didn't she?

As if on cue, his eyes landed on a slender figure at Abner's side. He appeared to be introducing her to a couple, smiling jovially, one hand on her back. And as if she had felt his gaze upon her, she turned, searching the room, before locking eyes on him, and smiling. She said something to Abner, who nodded, and the crowd parted to let her through. It was only when she was through the thick clump of people that he truly _saw _her.

Her hair, normally worn loose, or sometimes braided, was pulled up in a bun, a few curly tendrils left out to fall around her face, framing it. And her dress (sweet Jesus, her _dress)_ was long, and a deep royal blue color, sprinkled with tiny glittering diamonds that caught in the light as she moved. It was tight around her upper body, clinging to her every curve in _just _the right way, before flaring out just below her knees, to pool at the floor in a sea of dark blue and diamond.

She reached him, standing closer than one normally would, but not close enough for anyone to really notice that the way they were looking at each other was definitely _not _appropriate.

"Hello, Indy." She smiles, softly, ducking her head slightly, suddenly shy.

"Marion," he says, risking _everything _by reaching out and brushing a finger under her chin, gently pulling her gaze back up to his face. "You look..." he searches for the right word for a moment, _beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, _"Breathtaking," He settles on, and she smiles, large this time, blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Jones." She winks at him, and he can no longer find any reason why they should still be in this room.

"Come on," He looks around quickly - no one is watching - before taking her elbow in one of his hands, and guiding her towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Chicago, in the summer, is lovely. Especially now, when the night is just perfectly warm, smelling of roses, and freshly cut grass, and the sky is sprinkled with stars, much like her dress.<p>

He leads her around the side of the building, where they won't be seen, and no one will come looking for them. There's a perfect little corner, tucked away around a column. He takes her hand, now, and pulls her behind it. The space is small, and Marion is pressed up against him. She smells _heavenly_, and he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, effectively tucking her into an embrace. Her arms go around his back, and her face is pressed into his collarbone. He draws back after a few moments, and she tips her head up, blue eyes gazing trustingly into his. He feels a pang - she's so _young. _

It's quickly pushed out of his mind as Marion reaches up, winding her arms around his neck, and pulling her closer to him. "So, Jones, what does a girl have to do to get a kiss around here?" Her tone is playful, but her eyes are smoldering. He lets his hands slide over the bare skin of her back, and she shivers, not giving him a chance to respond before she's pulling him down to meet her kiss.

The outside world falls away, and it's just them; his hands moving over her back, cupping her head, and her fingers weaving themselves into his hair. Her mouth is hot, desperate, and her tongue is running along his bottom lip, massaging it. He groans, and turns them so that she's pressed up against the wall. She gasps, and moans into his mouth, urging him on.

The doors around the front of the building bang open, and the sounds of laughter and voices pierce the night. They jump apart, and the voices fade as their owners disappear into the street. Marion sighs, reaching down to smooth her dress. "We never seem to get a break, do we?"

He moves back towards her, putting two hands on either side of the wall, and leaning down for another kiss. This one is slower, softer, full of tenderness and longing. They break apart much too soon, and he rests his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "You're so beautiful,'' he murmurs, and she blushes.

"You know, Abner usually stays at these things until about 2 in the morning.'' Her voice is sultry, suggestive, but he can hear the undercurrent of hesitancy. He kisses her once last time before stepping back.

"I'll be back by 10:30.'' Three whole hours to themselves. He likes the sound of that. And, judging by the lust filled look she gives him, so does she.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." She smiles up at him, and his heart stutters a little.

"Yes, you will." He kisses her cheek, and leans up against the wall, admiring the view as she walks back to the party. He waits a moment after she goes in, staring up at the starry sky, before heading back in to finish up for the evening - the sooner, the better. He loves archaeology, but his sweet, beautiful Marion is waiting for him, and nothing can compare to that.


End file.
